


Cruel World

by glassofchampagne



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Jack, Dark, Dark Felix - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Hint of Septiplier, Human Trafficking, I'm just tagging whatever now, Jack Needs a Hug, Jelix - Freeform, Jelix ish, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Poor Jack, Septiplier ish, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Felix, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassofchampagne/pseuds/glassofchampagne
Summary: Things were slowly looking up for the young Irishman. He had moved into his first ever own apartment, just a few blocks from his new job as a cashier at the shops. And then, it happened. Jack thought he had met ‘the one.’





	Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been on here to post in a very long time, but here. Have a story. I know, I know... I'm late to this whole Jelix/Jacksepticeye/Pewdiepie party, but this was a story that I just had to get out. It is dark in ways, and while it is not overly descriptive, it does touch on abuse in many ways. TRIGGER WARNINGS ARE TAGGED. This is a reminder that this is fanfiction. None of this happened or is real and is all based out of my own sick and twisted head. 
> 
> *PART TWO SPOILERS + ENDING SPOILER* I don't know if I will make a follow up to this, but there is a base to start a Septiplier sorta thing at the end. I just haven't decided if that'll happen or not. Time will tell, dear ones.

Things were slowly looking up for the young Irishman. He had moved into his first ever own apartment, just a few blocks from his new job as a cashier at the shops. And then, it happened. Jack thought he had met ‘the one.’  
  
It wasn’t planned, but who knew that cute blonde at the café would talk to him. The one he had seen every single day for the last two weeks, the same one who always seemed to be so into his book that he would never even notice him? Jack has seen him every day, always at the same time, doing the same thing. Until, that changed. Waiting to order his drink, still half asleep and unaware, he never noticed when the other man slid in beside him. “Just a black coffee please.” Reaching into his pocket to grab his change, a sudden hand on his wrist stopped him.  
  
“This ones on me.”  
  
Jack looked up, meeting those eyes he had been thinking about every night, his mouth running dry as he tried to say thank you.  
  
“That is, of course, if you don’t mind me buying you a cup of coffee? I have some time and was wondering if you would like to join me at my table.”  
  
The Swede asked, though Jack was far more in shock that this was happening, until he finally nodded. He knew he was blushing, he always did and could never hide it, and even as he walked over with the other to his table, he remained silent.  
  
And that was the start. Felix was his name, a man from Sweden trying to start a new life in Ireland, and Jack was infatuated. The man could talk about his day forever and Jack would sit there, head in his hands as he listened, smiling the whole time. Weeks of this went by until Felix asked for his number, and then it went from coffee meet ups to texting, texting to calling and finally, Felix asked him out on a date.  
  
Jack had never been out in public with another male on a date, ever, so fear ripped at his stomach. Being out and Gay was frowned upon, big time, especially with the people where he lived. However, their date was amazing; Dinner followed up with a walk in the park and then Felix walking him home, kissing his cheek and asking to see him again.  
  
To say Jack was smitten was an understatement.  Felix was a gentleman, almost too perfect, to amazing to be real. Something must be wrong with him, right?  
  
And Jack should have taken that thought with much more than the grain of salt he did.  
  
Felix and Jack dated for months until things changed. Instead of meeting at the coffee shop, Felix started to want Jack to come to his home, a place much further than Jacks regular commute to work. It got to the point where Jack would find himself lost in conversation, having to rush to work and end up late. So often, he was eventually terminated from his job for attendance. Heart broken, unable to pay for his rent in the apartment he had just gotten on his own, he knew he had to move back home with his parents. Felix, however, had other ideas.  
  
“Why don’t you move in with me? I know some people around here, so I could always get you work and I wouldn’t charge you rent. Of course, the only rent I’d charge is cuddles.”  
  
Jack would giggle at that, agree to move in with him, and thus, change his life forever.  
  
Four months into living with Felix, things began taking a turn. It was slow at first, the small Irishman not really noticing it, until he did. Jack wasn’t allowed to make phone calls to his family unless telling Felix he was doing so prior. He wasn’t allowed to leave for work unless Felix knew where he was going. He wasn’t even allowed to hang out with friends, go to the comic book store or play any games unless Felix was present. And Felix was always present. Suddenly, strict guidelines were given. Bed by 9pm, up by 6am to give Felix a blowjob, followed by sex, and only for Felix’s pleasure.  
  
The bed by 9pm was a shock, and a lesson. The first time Jack had said he wasn’t going to bed at that time, Felix made him feel guilty, claiming he just wanted to cuddle Jack and made Jack feel like he didn’t care. The guilt ate at the Irishman until he gave up, went to bed and apologized to Felix the entire time. The second time was much different. When Jack decided to put his foot down, wanting to watch the rest of his show, Felix took a different tactic. Gripping Jack by the shirt, he lifted him with ease, dragging him to their (well, Felix’s) bedroom, and threw him into the wall, slamming and locking the door. “Get. Into. Bed.”  
  
Terrified, unsure of what Felix would do next, he nodded and quickly obeyed. His head hurt and he knew he had cracked the wall, wondering if that was something he’d have to pay for or fix. Once again, he was woken up by Felix demanding sex, forcing Jack from laying on his chest down to his cock, not giving the Irishman a chance or option. Jack never got off, ever. It was as if he wasn’t allowed to, or that his own need wasn’t a concern. Yet, Jack never said anything. Every time he thought about talking to Felix about their relationship, the other would surprise him. A date out, dinner and a movie, followed by a walk in the park, hanging out and cuddling on the sofa and then passionate love making where Jack would be allowed to cum. It was always the same. The moment Jack would find the courage to tell Felix he wanted to move out, Felix would become a completely different person, almost coddling him with affection.  
  
Months went by of the same up and down moods, the changes, the abuse, yet Felix would apologize, tell him how much he **loved** him and then it would be great. And Jack bought into it all.  
  
The red flags would raise and fall, and Jack was always quick to forgive and forget. Things started to get back to normal, and he was starting to enjoy living with Felix again. He had finally gotten a job working in a garden center, and met a really cool guy. They hit it off and became friends instantly, bonding over their love of comic books and different games. Of course, he had to make sure Felix understood they were just friends. Hell, Michael had a girlfriend and wasn’t interested in him at all, in any sexual way.

Jack was sure Felix understood that, so, he invited Michael and his girlfriend over to their place for drinks. Things were going well until Felix came home, already in a foul mood for who knew what reason, and Jack was a little intoxicated. Running up to meet Felix, he smiled and tried to kiss the other only to be met with a slap in the face, demands to know why Michael and the girl were there. Not being one for drama, Michael and his girlfriend left, apologizing to Felix and leaving Jack alone. Once no one was around, the tables flipped. Felix was silent, eyeing Jack who was trying to not seem scared, and then demanded he go to the bathroom. Jumping up quickly, Jack did as he was told, barefoot on the cold marble floor as he waited. With no warning, Felix barged in, a hammer in hand as he screamed at Jack about privacy, being his and not having asked for permission to drink. Cowering into the tub, the only place he could get to, he cried and begged Felix to spare him, to forgive him, and that’s when he heard the hammer hit the ground.  
  
What followed was a barrage of punches and slaps, his clothes literally ripped off his body hard enough to dig into his skin, make him bleed, as his nose and lip bled. Before he could beg for any other lenience, the water was turned on, the frigid water spraying his body, his already pale skin going even whiter from the temperature. Jack wasn’t sure if he passed out, if he was hit hard enough to forget what was happening, but the next thing he knew, he woke up in the bed, under the blankets, with Felix holding him close.  
  
The next few days were met with gifts, praises, words of love and actions of care. And once again, Jack turned those red flags off.  
  
Nearly a year and a half later, Jack was no more a man as he was a prisoner, trapped in Felix’s home (that much made clear now) with no job, no friends, and no private contact with his family. The garden center didn’t want to continue with his employment, especially when Jack would show up with bruises, black eyes and swollen lips every few weeks. More so, when Jack swore all was fine and did not need help at home.  
  
Every email, every message that was sent was controlled by Felix, if not sent by the man himself. Every picture taken and sent to his family was one Felix approved of. Jack’s role was simple; When Felix woke up, he’d be made to blow him and have sex until Felix came. He’d lay in bed until Felix left and then he’d be allowed a shower. After the shower, he cleaned the home, made meals, and was basically a kept animal. If Jack was allowed to leave, he would have to personally send Felix a picture of his preapproved outfit, the time he was leaving, when he got to the place he was allowed to go, when he was leaving there, and finally when he was home.  
  
And yet, every time Jack was ready to end it with this lunatic of a man, it was like the other could read his thoughts. Suddenly, he’d be allowed to do what he wanted, once again showered with love, affection, gifts, and then….. “Sean, will you marry me?”  
  
Only Felix knew his true name, and every time he used it, Jack would melt. The proposal on the pier was unexpected, but their date had been so amazing, Jack wept with excitement and said yes. A fool blinded by love was a fool blinded.  
  
The engagement party was planned, all by Felix, and Jack couldn’t be happier making his list. Handing over said list to the other, Felix looked at Jack, smirked, stood up (towering over the Irishman) before backhanding him hard. The action was enough to break one of Jack’s back teeth, his vision blurring as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong.  
  
Turned out, Jack wasn’t allowed to invite anyone to the engagement party. Nor was he even allowed to tell anyone that they were planning a wedding.  
  
He had no idea why that was a thing, until he was invited to a prewedding celebration one day. Jack was given an address for a hotel downtown, a strict what to wear guideline and a time to be there, ‘or else.’.  The outfit was outrageous; No underwear, a pair of skin tight shorts, and a crop top that said ‘Felix’ on it. Jack half debated on wearing what he wanted, but the scar on the inside of his mouth plus his forever broken back tooth made him just do it. At least it was warm out and he was allowed to wear a jacket on his travel. Getting to the hotel and the room that Felix was in, he stepped in just as his ‘fiancé’ was telling his friends a story.  
  
“And to be honest, I don’t have plans to get married, I just want the little bitch to know he’s mine.” Laughing, he turned to the door and saw Jack, grinning in a dark way that made Jack’s stomach fall. “Speaking of little bitch, here’s the party favour now.” As Felix said the words, Jack was met with six pair of eyes, all looking at him like he was their dinner and neither man had eaten for months.  
  
Jack was heart broken at the words, and when he finally had the courage to try and tell Felix to fuck off, to tell him he heard what he said, it was too late. The men swarmed him, grabbing him and stripping him, quickly tying him down to the table in the middle of the room. For hours, Jack was subjected to abuse, physical and mental, forced to do things he would never have done ever before this, his body bleeding, welting and bruised. Once again, he wasn’t sure if he passed out or if he was knocked out, but when he woke up, he wasn’t in a bed, wasn’t in their home, but now, he woke up in a cage. A cage in a dark and dingy cellar of sorts.  
  
Jack was no longer Felix’s boyfriend, or Fiancé. He was Felix and Felix’s friends personal play toy. A few more months went by, excruciatingly long months, where Jack endured abuse in all ways. His body littered with bite marks, knife marks, bruises and burns, completely wearing away at the man he was once before. The only solace the Irishman had from the abuse was his own head. Sure, he was forced into sub drops, sub spaces on many occasions, but the one place no one could stop him from going, was the one where the world was dark, the sounds higher pitched and someone was there calming him. A voice he swore was his own but… different.  
  
****_Y O U ‘ L L B E F I N E_  
  
**_I WILL_** _Not_ ****_L E.THIM HU R  T YOU_  
  
That voice. Someone. Someone saved him. And that someone saved him when he needed it the most.  
  
Another long few months went by, Jack not even sure how long he had been a prisoner now. Dragged out of his cage, he was tossed into a shower, the water far too hot for him yet no one cared, his skin bubbling with the temperature. Dragged out into a room, his left arm was suddenly piercing, a fisherman’s hook dug into his bicep and ripped it up to restrain him, as barbed wire wrapped around his ankles and spread his legs. He felt men enter him, felt people hurting him, Felix laughing and taking pictures and then, his world went Black. Or red? He couldn’t tell. The ear-piercing sound became too much and the laugh that sounded like his took over.  
  
When he finally woke up, he was… Home. His parents’ home, in his childhood bed, his wounds bandaged up, ice packs on him where they needed to be, and a message on a phone he didn’t recognize.  
  
{SMS: Unknown}  
HE’LL N E V E R hurtyou a gain.  
  
Before he could try and respond, his mother came in with soup, telling him how happy she was that he was found and how terrible human trafficking can be. A policeman followed behind her to talk to him, but Jack wasn’t even sure what had happened. Hearing that the men that had kidnapped him were all dead, confused Jack. Felix of course was the only one not on the scene and suspected to have fled back to Sweden. He was told stories of how they would prey on men, make them feel like their lives would change, only to force them into slavery. Eventually, they let him sleep and Jack slowly forgot about what his life had been for two years.  
  
Jack forgot, yet Felix was forever in the back of his mind. The scar on his arm a forever reminder of what he thought was true love. Yet, Jack forgot the trauma, or at least got himself back to normal. Soon finding himself back to being the bubbly person that he was before the events.

Anti, however, never did. Anti was the voice, Anti was the one keeping Jack alive, and Anti was the one who killed them all, except for the one cockroach that got away… Felix.  
  
A few years went by, Anti remained behind and silent, always on protection for Jack. And when he was heading to America, he knew he had to be a little more present, yet still remain in the shadows.

When Jack met Mark, Anti knew it was fate. Something about Mark’s aura came off to Anti as well. Like something deeper, something more to Mark was inside that Anti wanted. At first, Anti nearly came out to smother Mark, fear that the aura was a darkness trying to kill or hurt Jack, but something told him otherwise. Something told him to trust Mark, that Jack would be happy. He wanted Jack happy, and he did always have the vow he made; ****_Jack would always be protected. If Felix shows his face again, this time, I will not let him live or run. Felix is a dead man walking._


End file.
